A Raven's heart
by PrInCeSs-RaVeN-DaRk
Summary: Raven has always felt alone but what happens when someone who understands her comes. Will she fall for him or is there some1 on the team? (please R&R) thank you hope you like it
1. Different

**Hey this is a story I have been writing so read and review if you like it then tell me anyway enjoy **

**Chapter 1: Different**

"Why am I so different? Why is there none who understands me? Why am I me?" Raven looked around her empty room, nothing but books, Shadows and Darkness. She could only help to feel lonely. "Sometimes I just wish … I could just be free" She held out her hands and looked down at them then berried her head into them. She could hear the thunder roar outside her window, as she lifted her head, she got up off her bed and walked to the window. She stared out the window as the rain fell onto the water that surrounded Titan's tower. She decided to get a glass of water but she couldn't tear herself away from the window.

"It's just so beautiful," She muttered to herself as she finally tared away.

She walked out of her room and towards the kitchen, the halls where even darker at night she looked around; she was the only one up. She felt even more alone. She walked over to the kitchen and got a glass from the top left cupboard and poured some water into the glass, She took a sip and walked over to the window.

"Can not go the sleep?" The friendly voice of Starfire was heard

"No" Raven took another sip of water

Starfire also got a glass of water and floated over to her

"Why are you up?" Raven looked at starfire as she joined her at the window

"I too could not go the sleep" Starfire looked out the window "It is the beautiful is it not"  
"Yes it is" Raven replied

"Is there something of the matter?

"No Starfire I just couldn't sleep"

"Well I will be venturing back to the bed of sleep" Starfire turned and began to fly off

"Starfire"

"Yes?"

"Good night"

"Good the night to you too friend" Starfire turned and went back to her room

"Maybe I should go back to bed too," Raven thought out loud to herself

"I think you should too" Came the voice of Robin "What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep" She replied not turning around to look at him

"Is anything wrong Raven?"

"No" Raven's voice sounded very lonely and depressed

"Are you sure?" Robin asked again

"Yes! I'm going back to bed now" Raven levitated back into her room Robin only watched as she left the room and then he sighed as went back to his bed.

"_Starfire and Robin both asked if anything was wrong"_ Raven thought to herself _"Maybe there not as stupid as I thought"_ She laid her head down onto her pillow and closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

The next morning when Raven awoke and walked out into the main room and when she walked in the doorway she sore that Beastboy and Cyborg where playing their stupid little game that they always play and Robin was teaching Starfire how to cook really earthly food. She sighed and went into the kitchen to make her tea.

"How are you Raven?" Robin asked

"What? Oh I'm fine" Raven pored the hot water into her teacup and walked over to the table.

"Are you sure?" He asked once again

"Yes" Raven started to get annoyed

"Ok" he said simply getting back to helping Starfire

"_I can't take this anymore" _Raven began to think to herself _"They each have a bestfriend in the tower that they can 'Hang with' and I have none"_ Raven looked in her tea and got up and left.

The other four Titans watched her walk out

"Is she ok?" Cyborg asked Robin

"I don't know" Robin replied as he looked at Starfire attempting to cook

Raven ran into her room and sat on the bed, and then she picked up her pen and her little black book and began to write something in it:

We have one life, one chance, one wish, one love

Disbelief and despair gets us nowhere

We dream, hope, love and feel

But we always wonder what if

Depressed, sad emotionless

Loneliness and heartbreak

No matter what there is something to bring us down

And with that she put down her little book and her pen then sighed. Then she heard a knock on the door

"What!" She yelled out

"Raven may I come the in?" Starfire stood out front the door

"Oh Starfire …. Sure" Raven went to the door and opened it up. Starfire walked in

"Yes Starfire?" Raven asked as she sat on her bed picking up her book

"Oh well I …" Starfire paused "What is that?"

"Oh it's my new book I bought it has my poetry in it" Raven looked at her little book

"May I read the poetry?" Starfire asked

"You.. You really want to?"

"Yes" she nodded

Raven began to silently pass the book over. Starfire opened the book and was about to read when all of a sudden the siren went off

"Sorry Star you can read it later" Raven got up and ran into the main room with Star following

"Titans trouble" Robin yelled giving a hand signal to go.

They all jumped into the T-car

"What's happening Robin" Cyborg asked driving the T-car

"Plasmas has broke out of jail" Robin replied

"Oh great I can tell that I'm going to be having a looong shower tonight" Raven sighed

"You take a looong shower anyway!" Beastboy looked at her

"Remind me to KILL you" She glared at beastboy

"STOP" Robin yelled

"THERE HE IS!" once again he yelled "TITANS GO!!!!"

They all jumped out of the car and sore Plasmas just up ahead. Robin threw one of his disks at Plasmas and as Plasmas sore it he covered his face as it blew up. Then starfire furiously attacked him with Star bolts while Cyborg was shotting at him with his laser cannon. But every time he blew up apart of him, it grew back. Beastboy morphed into a T-rex and whacked Plasmas with his tail but his tail got stuck. He morphed back into human form as Plasmas hit him and he went flying into a tree covered in Plasmas goop. Raven was throwing trees at him using her powers but then he spat goop at her and she go taken down as well as Starfire. Robin ran at him dodging his goop attacks and pulled out his stick and hit plasmas on the head but like everything else it went straight into his head. He knock robin down and went after Cyborg. Cyborg kept blasting him with his laster cannon moving backwards trying to get in a better position. As Cyborg went to jump Plasmas hit him with his goop.

"TITANS MOVE" Robin yelled struggling to move

"We c---an't" Cyborg struggled as well

Then all of a sudden out of nowhere bolts of fire came out and burnt the goop that everyone was stuck in. They all looked up to see who had saved them and when they looked up they sore.

**Hey that's all I'm writing right now if you like it and want to read more then please Review thank you bibi (P.S cliff-hanger :P)**


	2. Not alone

**Thank you to the people that reviewed love you all I have been trying to think of what to write for chapter 2 but I think it is ok. Anyway love ya all and hope you like**

**Chapter 2**

As they looked up, they saw a tall boy with scruffy black hair; amazing eyes, one an ice blue, the other a bright green, and he wore baggy jeans and a black top. He looked down at them, they looked up at him. He then jumped over them as he threw fire bolts at the charging Plasmas. Plasmas roared as he was on fire. Then the mysterious boy shot water out from his hands as, Plasmas returned into his human form. All the Titans were amazed, all but Raven who had her hands on her hips

"That was amazing" Cyborg said as he went over and picked up Plasmas

"Thanks" He looked at the half-robot "You're the famous Teen Titans right"

"Yer that's us" Robin put out his hand "And who are you?"

"I'm Blake," He said shaking Robin's hand

"Nice to met you" Robin let go

"Likewise"

"Yo Bb take goop boy over here to jail for us" Cyborg called out

"Me, why me?" Beastboy cried

"Because Beastboy we need the car and you can fly there easy," Robin answered

"Fine. But Cyborg owes me" Beastboy morphed into a tetradactyl and grabbed Plasmas then flew off

"Now that's amazing" Blake watched Beastboy fly off

"You coming?" Robin asked getting into the car

Blake nodded and got into the car

When the Titans got back to the tower they sat in the main room

"So Blake what can you do with your powers?" Robin asked grabbing a piece of paper and a pen

"Well I don't know why but I can use any element to do whatever I want" Blake replied

"Can you show us?" Cyborg asked

"Umm yes ok" He looked up at the ceiling and then held out his hands, he looked down at them as they turned into fire. He closed his hands then opened them and the fire was now water

"Wow" Was all Robin could say

Raven stood at the doorway that leads into the hall _"He is going to be just like them" _She thought to herself as she turned and walked to her room. When she walked into her room she collapsed on her bed. She lied there looking up at the ceiling. Then there was a knock on the door

"What" Raven yelled out

"Raven?" Beastboy called

Raven slowly got up and opened the door "What Beastboy?"

"Well we're all out there and you are in here" He began "And Robin wants you to come out and you know, talk"

"Why"

"Raven just come please" Beastboy grabbed Raven's arm and dragged her into the main room. When they entered the main room everyone looked up at Raven

"What do you want Robin" She asked sharply

"We need to talk. Now come here" Robin stayed calm

Raven and Beastboy walked over to Robin

"Do you think we should let him stay?" Robin whispered

"I think it very muchly the so" Starfire smiled

"Yer man I second that" Cyborg agreed

"I agree" Beastboy nodded

"Raven?" Robin asked

"What!" She snapped

"Well what do you think?"

"Don't know don't care"

The group just looked at her

"Umm ok I think he is in" Robin whispered

They all walked over to Blake who was waiting patiently

"Well Blake until we see you train we can't say whether you're a Teen Titan or not but we will let you stay" Robin slightly smiled

"Really?" Blake asked in shock

"Yes, now can I go back into my room?" Raven asked

Robin sighed, "Yes Raven"

Raven turned around and walked down the halls and into her room, she sat among her bed looking at her little black book "Maybe I should write something. There is nothing else to do" she picked it up then got out her pen opened the book then she looked around her room. She took a deep breath and wrote:

Believe

That you are free

Believe

That you can fly

Believe

You are never alone

Believe

You can be happy

Just close your eyes and

Believe

Raven fell back onto her bed; she closed her eyes and desperately tried to believe. Then the siren went of

"What is this monster attack day" Raven said sarcastically getting up of her bed

"Titans trouble in the east part of town. Blake are you going to come?" Robin asked

Blake nodded

They got to the Jail and saw Cinderblock coming out off it

"Not so fast Cinderblock" Robin shouted pointing a finger "Your not getting out that easy"

Cinderblock ran at them but they all moved out of the way. Starfire started attacking him with her Star bolts but then Cinderblock hit her. Starfire began to fall but then Robin caught her, Beastboy morphed into a T-rex and whacked him with his tail, Cinderblock when flying and looked like he was gonna land on top of Raven but then Blake pushed her out of the way. Cinderblock hit the ground. Cyborg was blasting him with his cannon. But Cinderblock got up and knocked Cyborg into a cell. He went running towards Blake and Raven who where still on the ground, Raven flew up holding onto Blake's arm, then Robin threw a rope at Cinderblock as Starfire wrapped the other end around him, Cinderblock fell on the ground and couldn't get back up

"Well that was fun," Raven said sarcastically putting Blake on the ground

"Why dose he keep trying to escape?" Robin looked down at Cinderblock

"Maybe he dose not like the cell of prison," Starfire suggested

"Or maybe some think big is going to happen and we're all going to die" Raven crossed her arms

"Why are you so depressed?" Blake asked

"Why are you still here?" Raven turned around and flew off

Blake watched her fly off "Did I do some thing wrong?"

"There is just a lot we don't know about her" Robin looked at Blake "come on lets go"

When Raven got back she went straight into her room and locked the door, then she went over to her bed and berried her head into her pillow "Stupid know it all why is he even here" She muttered to herself.

Then there was a knock on the door

"GO AWAY" she yelled

"Raven? I'm sorry" Blake called from the other side of the door

Raven got up and opened the door "Why?"

"Can I come in?"

Raven looked at him. Then she moved aside

"Thank you" He said as he entered

"What do you want Blake" Raven asked standing at the door

"Well I want to talk to you" He replied

"Why?" Raven looked shocked

"Because Raven I don't get you. You're a girl who I know nothing about the others I at least know two bits of information about. But you're the one that looks most interesting. The one I want to know get know. I know nothing about you" Blake stopped and looked at her "Raven I want to get to know you"

Raven stood at the door just staring at him

"Get out?" He asked Raven

"No" She replied

"Really" Blake watched her as she sat down next to him

"You have a point you don't know anything about me" She looked at him

"_She is the weirdest one yet she is the one I like. She is beautiful and smart I mean I have only know her personally for about 3 hours but I have seen her on T.V. I think I like her" _Blake thought to himself

Raven gave him a weird look "Blake" she yelled

"What yes?" Blake snapped out of his trance

"Do y—" Raven paused "I mean what do you want to know?"

"Well what is your favourite colour?

"Blue"

"Ok what is your favourite drink?"

"Tea"

After 3 hours of talking Blake and Raven knew everything about each other. For once Raven didn't feel as alone, she felt like there was someone who understood her.

"Blake?" She called as he began to leave her room

"Yes" He turned around

"Good night" Raven smiled slightly

Blake walked back and gave her a small kiss on her cheek "Good night Raven" he whispered as he left.

Raven watched him walk out of her room. She pulled her hand up to her cheek and touched it with her fingertips; she smiled "I'm not alone" she whispered

**I didn't think I would like this chapter but it turned out ok. If you like it and want to read more and want me to write more then please Review Thank you**


	3. Love

**Hey I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! I'm getting a lot of reviews so thanks a lot, anyway there have been a couple questions about Blake, like why are his eyes two different colours. Well that is important further on in the story but I can't tell you why. Well that's all I'm saying cause it'll spoil it if I said so please keep Review and love ya all enjoy**

**Chapter 3:**

Raven awoke to see that she had only been asleep for two hours. She stretched as she got up and opened her window. She felt the breeze blow over her face and through her hair; she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for she was still overwhelmed by the kiss

"Why am I feeling this way?" She thought to herself "Can I even feel this way?" She pulled her hand up to her cheek once more. Raven sighed as she got back into bed.

"Do I like him? No Raven get that thought out of your head" She put her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes.

When Raven woke up for the second time it was now morning. There was a knock on the door.

"What!" she rubbed her eyes

"Raven it's me" She heard Blake's voice called out

"Oh" She crawled off her bed and opened the door, when she opened it she saw Blake holding a black rose

"It's morning and you're not out yet" He looked at her

"What's that for?" Raven pointed to the rose

"It's for you" He handed Raven the rose "It's a special and beautiful rose, just like you"

Raven looked up at him "Beautiful?"

"Well yer" Blake looked at the ground. Raven walked up to him and hugged him

"Thank you" She whispered into his ear

"Friends are you now friends" Starfire had a big smiled on her face

"Umm yes Star" Raven said letting go of Blake

"Well Robin is requesting the presents of you and Blake outside in the course of training"

"Thanks Starfire. We'll be right there" Blake grabbed Raven's waist and walked into her room

"What are you doing?" Raven asked pulling away

"Well I'm going to leave while you get dressed" Blake smiled as he left her room

Raven watched him leave her room, as he shut the door she looked over at the rose "Someone really likes me for me" She whispered to herself

Raven got dressed and walked outside to the training course. Blake and the Titans were waiting for her

"Come on Raven" Robin yelled

Raven walked down and stood next to Robin

"Are you ready Blake?" Robin asked

Blake nodded, as he got ready to start

"Ok GO!" Robin yelled

Blake began to run, and then four robots appeared and started shooting at him. Blake jumped up and shot water at the robots, but they kept coming, Blake lifted his arms up into the air as he smiled he pulled his arms down as lighting struck the robots, as they fell to the ground. He continued to run when three pieces of medal in a row came down on him, he fell back but then got back up, he put his hands out in front of him pulled them back then, then pushed them out in front as a huge gust of wind came up, it was so strong it pushed them over. He went on running as ten disk throwing robot heads started shooting at him. He did a rolling dive and as he got to his hands he pushed off them as he did a half turn he shot fire at three of them, he landed on his feet. The remaining seven began to shot again; Blake dodged them and put his hands on the ground, as the ground around the robots slightly cracked as the robot heads crashed into each other. Blake then ran to the end of the course.

"So how was that?" Blake looked up at Robin

All the Titans were amazed by Blake's powers

"That was good" Robin replied

"Really?" Blake looked up at Raven

Raven nodded then smiled a little

"What do you say to a movie night?" Robin asked his team

"Yo man can it be horror?" Cyborg asked

"As long as Raven's powers don't go getting all big and scary" Beastboy looked at Raven

"Shut up" Raven crossed her arms giving Beastboy an evil look

"Well Blake we will decide whether you're in or not later on tonight," Robin told Blake

Blake nodded as they began to walk back inside.

"So when are we going to get the movies?" Beastboy asked

"Later" Raven said sitting at the table with her tea

"When is later?" Beastboy asked

"Later is later Beastboy" Raven said looking into her tea trying to stay calm

"I bet if lover boy wanted to go we would be going now!" Beastboy crossed his arms

"Shut up!" Raven put a black aurora around Beastboy and threw him up into the roof

"LET ME DOWN" Beastboy yelled

"Why should I?" Raven looked up at him

"CAUSE I SAID SO!"

"Titans what's wrong?" Robin ran into the room

"Beastboy over here doesn't know when to shut up" Raven told him

"WELL IT'S TRUE" Beastboy yelled at Raven

"SHUT UP!" She yelled getting angry

"Whoa come down Titans" Robin yelled, "Raven put him down"

"Ok" Raven let down her magic as Beastboy fell to the ground

"RAVEN YOUR SUCH A CREEP" Beastboy yelled

"And I hate you!" Raven turned around and walked off

"Beastboy" Robin looked at him "Why did you say that"

"Cause she is" Beastboy sat down on the lounge

"Yo man that's not nice" Cyborg grabbed his controller

"She de---" beastboy started

"Don't say it" Robin interrupted

Raven walked into her room and sat on her bed

"I'm not a creep" Raven laid back on her bed and put her arms over her face "I'm not" She kept repeating to herself, she heard a knock at the door

"GO AWAY" She yelled

"Ok I will if you want" Blake said out front her door

Raven opened the door. Blake looked at her and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Raven?" He looked at her "Are you ok?"

Raven ran up and hugged him "You're the only one that makes me feel not alone" She whispered

Blake wrapped his arms around her "And I'm never going to leave you" He whispered back

She smiled as the light blew up she let go of Blake and looked down at the ground, Blake lifted her head up and put his lips to hers. Starfire came around the corner as Blake and Raven quickly stopped.

"Robin is wishing to go the shop of videos" Starfire smiled

"Ok thanks Star" Raven replied

**That's all I'm writing I didn't really like that chapter but if you did and want to read more then please Review anyway the three medal pieces where meant to be those things in you know the episode Terra in the obstacle cause the things that Terra went straight through, well anyway if you know what they are called please tell me **


	4. Demon

Hey people this is Chapter 4 I hope you like it and if you do please review it took me ages to think of what to write so if you like please review anyway enjoy.

Chapter 4

Raven and Blake walked out into the main room.

"Are you two going to come pick the videos with us" Robin asked

"Not if Beastboy is going" Raven crossed her arms

"I guess you aren't coming" Beastboy smiled

"Ok, Blake you coming?" Robin asked

He looked at Raven who nodded "Umm ok I'll go"

"Good bye Raven" Starfire called out

"Bye Starfire" Raven looked at her

Raven turned and walked off to her room as the others left

When Raven got into her room she sat down on her bed, she picked up her book and her pen and looked at the ceiling _"What to write"_ She though to herself as she closed her eyes and try to think but all she could think about was Blake. She opened her eyes and began to write:

Can you be the one to save me?

Save me from this place on earth

Surrounded by darkness

No light in sight

Will you come and save me

Or will I have no hope in sight

Raven put down her book and fell back onto her bed. She sighed as she laid there; she quickly sat up as she heard a noise. She slowly got up and went into the halls; she walked to the doorway that leads to the main room. The door opened and she saw three big demons, but these where a bit different to the normal demons, they had razer sharp claws with horns on their head they had a tail and yellow teeth but the weird thing was they had one blue eye the other green. She stared at them as they ran at her; she just looked at their eyes as one ran up and stubbed her in the shoulder. She cried out then fell down on the floor she had never felt so much pain in her life, she tried to use her powers but with the claws in her she couldn't, the second one came running at her but she kicked the one that was standing over her, he fell taking his claws out of her shoulder. Raven got up and went to fly but couldn't.

"What is happening?" Raven asked herself holding her shoulder

The three demons came after her, Raven ran down the stairs and outside, she knew she couldn't fly and Titans tower was surrounded by water, she heard the three demons behind her. Raven ran down to the banks where all the rocks were, she climbed onto a rock then looked back at the demons running out form the tower, she took a deep breath and jumped into the water. The demons went onto the rock but didn't jump into the water. Raven came to the surface as she took a breath. The three demons looked down at her, Raven struggled to swim when her shoulder hurt so much, the demons turned around and walked to the Titans tower entrance. Raven struggled to swim to the shore. When she got to the closes edge she pulled herself up and laid there for a minute then got to her feet, she looked around and found out where she was. The video store was ten blocks away.

"I hope they're still all there OWE" Raven held onto her shoulder

She walked the ten blocks and saw the video store with the Titans still in it. Raven stumbled as she fell to the ground, she felt dizzy and light headed but she got back up to her feet. She was soaking wet as she held onto herself, she walked into the store but she couldn't handle the pain anymore she kneeled down on the ground and clenched onto her shoulder.

"Blake!" Raven yelled out

"Raven?" He ran to her

"Who are they?"

"Who are who, what happened?" Blake replied as the other Titans ran over

"The three demons"

"What three demons?"

"There where three demons in the tower"

"What makes you think I know them?"

"They had your eyes" Raven looked up at him

"Whats going on here?" Robin asked

"I was attacked" Raven replied

"Did one get you?" Blake looked at her

"Yes"

"Was it only one?"

"Yes why"

"Did they get a good look at you?"

"I guess. But what dose that have to do with anything?"

"Raven they will only go for you now and if all three get you. You will die" Blake looked at her

Raven looked back at him "What about my powers will I get them back?"

"Yes in forty-eight hours"

"Blake I think you have so explaining to do" Robin looked down at him

"Maybe we should take Raven to the tower?" Starfire suggested

"NO!" Raven yelled "They're there we can't yet"

"Ok where can we go?" Cyborg asked

"He can explain here" Robin had his arms crossed

"Ok" Blake took a deep breath

"Raven was attacked by demons that suck people's powers. What they do is they find someone with a lot of power, whether it is magic or strength or what ever, they usually hunt in threes or fours, their claws have special powers that drains out other people's powers, but one or two alone can't do anything cause they are not that strong but in threes or fours they can kill. If you get away with one or two attacks and they get a good look at you, they won't stop until you are dead."

"How do you know all this?" Robin asked

"Because……. I am one of them. Or at least I was" Blake looked up at Robin

"We must not let those evil demons get Raven" Starfire looked at Raven

"Starfire is right. We can not let them get her" Robin looked at Blake "did you know they where going to attack her?"

"No I didn't think they would come anywhere near Jump City" Blake replied

"Why dose it hurt so much?" Raven held onto her shoulder

"Because they took some of your power, your energy, your life. Your lucky you only got stabbed once otherwise you wouldn't be able to move for forty-eight hours" Blake looked at Raven

"When will it stop hurting?" Raven looked at her shoulder still dripping wet

"Soon. It should only hurt for an hour" Blake replied

"Raven we got to get you some new clothes before you die of the flu" Cyborg looked at her

"How are we going to get into the tower?" Robin looked at Blake

"They will not attack us if Raven is not with us" Blake began "But we could lead them out"

"How?" Robin asked

"Well we will need a plan" Blake looked at Robin

Raven started to shiver as she sat on the floor "So what are we going to do?"

"I think I have an idea"

"What is it Blake?" Robin looked at him

"We fight them while Starfire takes Raven inside" Blake looked at Robin

"Won't they stab us?" Cyborg asked

"No. They only want Raven" Blake replied

"Well then lets do it" Robin replied

The Titans went to go back to the tower. Beastboy took cyborg and dropped him off then did the same thing to Robin and Blake. The demons looked at them, then Cyborg blasted them with his cannon, the demons started to run at them as the Titans (and Blake) Got ready. Starfire flew over and put Raven on the roof, then she went down to help fight.

"Where is Raven?" Robin asked Starfire

"Is on the roof" Starfire replied

"When I get to three go in different directions and run inside ok" Blake said looking at the four Titans

"Ok" Robin replied

"Yep" Cyborg got ready

"I will" Starfire flew up

"Ok" Beastboy agreed

"1….2…..3" Blake yelled as Robin ran straight then jumped over them, Cyborg ran left while Blake ran right, Beastboy morphed into a bird and flew up to the roof and Starfire also flew up to the roof. The boys closed the front door when they all got inside. The demons banged the door trying to get in.

"Lets go to Raven" Blake said walking up to the main room

"Wait I have to ask you something" Robin replied

Well that's all today if you like it please review. Thanks love ya all :P


	5. Betrayal

**Hey people again. Well this is Chapter 5. If you like it PLEASE review, I dunno if I like this chapter though it is about Jinx kinda anyway enjoy :P**

**Chapter 5**

Blake turned around "What is your question?"

"Do you love Raven" Robin said seriously

Blake looked around the halls "Yes"

"Then don't let her die" Robin walked up to him

"I'm not planing to" Blake looked at Robin

"Good" Robin started to walk into the main room with Cyborg following

When they walked into the main room they only saw Beastboy

"Where are the girls?" Robin walked over to the lounge

"Having a girly talk," Beastboy replied

"Ok. Then lets play bb" Cyborg jumped onto the lounge

"Raven are you sure you wish to talk the here?" Starfire sat down next to Raven

"Yes Star" Raven replied

"What did you wish the talk about?"

"Starfire do you like Robin?"

"Yes very much the so"

"No Star I mean love"

"Oh" Starfire looked out at the night sky "Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know what love feels like" Raven brought her legs up to her chest

"I do not think I can answer that" Starfire looked at Raven

"How come?" Raven looked back at her

"Because I myself do not know"

"Oh" Raven continued to hug her legs

"Raven?" Starfire called

"Yes?"

"You are lucky. Yes?"

"Why would you say that?"

Starfire got up and walked to the edge of the building "Because you have someone. Someone you can call how you say it 'yours'"

Raven let go of her legs as she got up and walked next to Starfire.

"I mean I am not being the rude am I?" Starfire looked at Raven

"No" Raven replied

"Well it is just that someone is the love with you" Starfire sat with her legs dangling over the edge

"Starfire. How do you know I have someone?" Raven sat down with her

"It is the obvious" Starfire giggled

Raven smiled "Starfire if I die can you promise me something"

"No"

"Ok"

"No I mean you must not think you will die" Starfire looked down at the demons "I will not let them hurt you again"

"Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you" Raven smiled

"It is the okay. But we need to get you out of those clothes" Starfire got up

"Ok" Raven got up and walked inside with Starfire

"How is your arm Raven?" Robin asked

"It doesn't hurt if that's what you're asking" Raven replied

"So did we end up pi- -?" Cyborg began before the siren interrupted him

"Titans trouble at the bank" Robin said "Raven are you coming?"

Raven nodded as she got up and left with the other Titans

The Titans got to the bank but could not see anyone

"Was it a false alarm?" Cyborg rubbed the back of his head

"I don't know" Robin replied

Then Raven got kicked in the back as she went forward and fell onto the ground

"You are really stupid aren't you" They heard Jinx's voice

"Jinx" Raven got to her feet

"Raven" She replied getting ready to fight

"He, He, He they got a new one" Mammoth looked at Blake

"These pig sniffers really need more don't they" Gizmo snickered

"Just hurry up" Beastboy yawned

"You've got it" Jinx looked at him

Jinx used one of her spells to bring down bits of the roof above them. The Titans scattered. Mammoth grab Cyborg from behind and threw him into a wall, while Gizmo used one of his inventions that made multiples of himself, as he went after Starfire and Blake, Jinx and Raven where doing hand to hand combat

"What's wrong lost all your magic" Jinx said dodging Ravens punches

"What's it to you" Raven kept punching

Mammoth rammed Robin ageist the wall, then Beastboy morphed into a rhino and hit Mammoth off Robin. Starfire used her Starbolts to try and hit Gizmo while Blake used his firebolts to try and hit him. Raven and Jinx continued to fight each other, Jinx kicked Raven as she went through the wall. Jinx walked through the part of the wall that Raven went through. Raven got to her feet as she looked at Jinx. The others stopped as they looked at Jinx and Raven.

"You fight like a boy" Jinx put her hands in fighting position

"At least I can fight" Raven looked at her "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean Raven" Jinx smirked at her

"I mean you might actually win if you where on the good side" Raven smirked back

Jinx just looked at her "Are you trying to tell me something?" She laughed

"You never know" Raven looked at her

Jinx started to run at her. Raven watched as she got closer and closer, when she was close enough Raven punched her. Jinx went flying back; she hit the ground as she rolled near the edge. She began to slip off. Jinx tried to grab onto the edge. Raven walked up to her as she was barely holding on, Jinx let go of the edge as she began to fall, Raven grabbed her hand

"What are you doing?" Jinx asked with her eyes filling up with water (It was a ten story bank.Don't ask)

"I believe it is called saving you" Raven replied holding onto her

Gizmo flew over to where the girls were handing on.

"Jinx" he yelled

"Gizmo help us" She called

Gizmo pushed Raven, as she fell Jinx's other arm flung up, as Gizmo grabbed it

"Let her go" He yelled

Jinx looked down at Raven, who she was hanging onto "No" she cried out

"What! But she is one of them" Gizmo looked shocked

"That didn't stop her from saving me" Jinx replied

"Either let her go or I will let you both go" Gizmo looked down at them

"What" Jinx looked up at Gizmo.

"We have to go help," Robin told his group

"No" Mammoth stepped in front of them

"But he will kill Jinx too" Cyborg yelled at Mammoth

"Gizmo please don't let us go" Jinx started to cry

"I'm sorry Jinx" Gizmo slightly let go

"NO!" Starfire yelled as she hit Mammoth with her Starbolts

"Gizmo please don't" Jinx pleaded

"Sorry Jinx" Gizmo let go as the two girls began to fall

"NO!" Starfire yelled as she went down to grab them both

The others ran up to the edge to see if Starfire had grabbed them

"STARFIRE?" Robin yelled

"Yes?" She replied holding Jinx in one hand and Raven in the other. She brought them up back onto the roof

Jinx looked up at Gizmo "You let me go" Her eyes where all red from crying "YOU LET ME GO" she got up to her feet

"I'm sorry" Gizmo flew off

They all looked at Mammoth

"Jinx we let you go for a good reason. Your weak" He said running off

Jinx fell back onto her knees. She looked up at Raven and Starfire "Thank you"

"Are you ok?" Raven asked surprising everyone

Jinx nodded

"Don't worry about them" Raven put her hand out for Jinx

Jinx grabbed onto her hand as Raven pulled her up "Why did you save me?"

"Jinx although you tried to steal that doesn't mean you have to die"

"I'm sorry" Jinx looked down at the ground

"So do you want to come back a you know 'Hang'?" Raven looked at Jinx

"Really?" She looked at the Teen Titans (and Blake)

"Why not" Robin agreed

**I can't think anymore besides I think that sucked well not that bad but still if you want a Chapter 6 please Review. Thank you soo much to the people that have. If you want something to happen tell me and I might put it into the story so yer REVIEW :P**


	6. For you

CHAPTER 6 , ( smile face) anyway hope you like it. Please read and review 

**Chapter 6:**

Jinx and the Titans walked into the main room

"Do you want to sit down?" Cyborg asked Jinx

Jinx nodded as she silently sat down on the lounge

"Are you ok?" Robin asked

"I still can't believe he let me go. I thought he liked me" Jinx looked down

"People can do things when they have to" Blake replied

"But why did he have to" Jinx turned and looked at him

"I don't know" Blake answered

"I think they where going to do it anyway" Raven had her arms folded leaning agenise the wall

"What?" Jinx looked up at Raven

"You heard Mammoth" Raven replied

"But that doesn't mean it's true" Jinx put her hands over her face

"Jinx, we can't change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it"

"Not true, NOT TRUE" Jinx cried

"Please do not the cry" Starfire put her hand on Jinx's shoulder

Raven turned around to walk of to her room

"Raven" Blake called

She turned around "What?"

"Where are you going?" Blake asked

"To my room" She replied

"But you invited Jinx" Blake grabbed her hand

Raven blushed "What are you doing?"

"I'm not allowed to hold your hand?" Blake smiled

"Ummm" Raven began

"Raven?" Jinx called

"What?" She replied

"I am sorry"

"For what?" Raven pulled away from Blake, as she went into the main room

"For this" Jinx looked down at the ground

Mammoth and Gizmo came through the roof surrounding the Titans

"You pig sniffers are so stupid, we knew you would save Jinx" Gizmo laughed

"You mean it was a joke" Raven looked at Jinx

"No it wasn't" Jinx replied

"Shut up Jinx" Mammoth grunted

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled

"I don't think so" Gizmo smiled as he pushed a button on his remote, as a big clear shield can up around The Titans

Robin tried punching it, but it wouldn't brake

"What do you want?" Cyborg looked at the three villains

"We dunno" Gizmo laughed "We just felt like taking over your stupid tower"

"Maybe we should let those demons things outside inside" Mammoth said

"I wouldn't do that" Blake replied

"And why not?" Jinx asked

"I just wouldn't" Blake replied

"Shut up" Gizmo shouted

"You're a rude, rude boy," Starfire yelled back

"What are you gonna do about it?" He looked at Starfire

"I'm going to do this" Raven replied as she disappeared into darkness

"Where did she go?" Jinx looked around the room

Raven appeared behind Jinx, she grabbed her around the thort "Let them go" Raven looked at Gizmo

"Don't hurt her" Gizmo replied pushing the button, as the shield disappeared

"Get out" Raven looked at Mammoth and Gizmo

"What about her?" Gizmo looked at Jinx

" I don't know yet. Now GET OUT," Raven yelled

Mammoth and Gizmo left the tower

"Raven what are you going to do to her?" Beastboy asked

"Nothing" Raven let go of her as she fell to the ground

"What?" Jinx looked up at her "But I lied"

"I know" Raven laughed "Doesn't mean I'm going to kill you"

"I never knew you were so nice" Jinx go to her feet

"Only while I don't have my powers" Raven looked down at her "And you're lucky I don't"

"So Jinx what are you going to do?" Robin asked

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to go to them?" Cyborg asked

Jinx looked at Raven then looked down at the ground, she shook her head

"Good then you can stay here" Robin replied

"Really? But I just lied" Jinx was in shock

"If you don't want to stay you don't have to" Raven walked to the doorway

Jinx shook her head "I want to, I think" She replied

"Good" Raven walked out of the room

"Is she always like that?" Jinx looked at the Titans (A/N Blake still isn't a Titan yet)

"Actually, this is her better self" Beastboy laughed

"Shut up Beastboy" Blake left the room

"What?" Beastboy asked

Blake walked down the hall to Raven's room, and then he knocked on her door

"Raven?" He called

"Yes" She opened the door

"Well I was just …. Can I come in?" Blake asked

Raven nodded as she stepped aside, Blake walked in and sat on her bed

"Raven it's just that I ---" Blake was stopped by Raven kissing him

"Is this ok?" Raven asked as she pulled away

"Umm yes" Blake was still surprised

"Come with me" Raven pulled Blake up as they left her room

They walked out onto the roof

"Why are we here?" Blake asked

"Cause this is my favourite place in the tower" Raven sat down and looked up at the stars

"Why?" Blake walked over and sat down next to her

"Because. It's so peaceful up here no Starfire asking what things are or what they do, no Robins stupid loud music and no Cyborg and Beastboy's stupid car game, no Beastboy fullstop, nothing" Raven hugged her legs "It's the place I feel free"

"Why do you want to be free?" Blake looked at her

She turned away from the star to look at him "Cause all my life I have been told what to do, I have been pushed around and always been held back"

Blake put one on his hands on her face as he pushed back her hair, he moved in, and kissed her

"You're the only one that hasn't made me feel alone" Raven looked back up at the stars

"But Raven. You are never alone" Blake stood up "Coming?"

Raven shook her head; he gently kissed her once more then began to leave

"Wait" Raven called

"Yes?" Blake replied

"D………Dance with………. Me" Raven looked up at him

Blake looked at her. He walked towards her as he put out his hand for her; she smiled as she lightly put her hand on his, he pulled her up as they started to dance. They moved around the roof as they danced

(A/N it was on of those slow type dances you know that they spin round in circles and hold hands and that) She smiled as he dance with her; the whole time they didn't take their eyes of each other's. They danced in the moonlight, he had spun her out then brought her back in when they came together, he kissed her. She looked up at him and smiled. And with that they stopped

"Thank you" She told him

"Anytime" He smiled at her "Coming inside?"

She shook her head again, as he walked inside

"_He says I'm never alone. But how can that be, when I have been" _Raven looked at the door then looked back at the stars _"Everybody's free. That's the only thing I can remember that my mother said"_

Raven got up as she walked to the edge of the tower "How can everybody be free" She yelled out over the tower "I'm alone so how can I be free?" She fell onto her knees as she put her hands over her face _"Help me" _She whispered

**Sorry that was a short chapter but hey. If you like then please review. Thankz bye**


	7. New Titan

**Hello sorry it took forever to get chapter 7 up**

**It took me forever to figure out what to write but**

**If you like it please review**

**Chapter 7: New titan**

Raven stayed on the roof for awhile; she was hugging her legs just sitting looking up at the stars

"Hey Raven" She heard Beastboy behind her

Raven sighed "Hi" She didn't even turn around to look at him

"I don't know if I apologised but I'm sorry" Beastboy walked over to her

"For saying I'm a creep" Raven replied

"Yer, I guess" Beastboy rubbed the back of his head

"Yer whatever" Raven stood up

"You look upset are you ok?" Beastboy asked

"I'm fine" Raven replied as she walked off

Raven walked down the steps and into the hallway. Raven took a deep breath as she continued to walk

"Raven" Blake called out to her

"Yes?" She replied

"Come here" He told her

"Alright" Raven started to walk into the main room "What is it?" She asked when she got there

"Robin wants to talk to the group" Blake replied

Raven sighed again as she walked over to Robin

"Please where is Beastboy?" Starfire asked

"No the roof" Raven replied

"Why?" Robin asked

"Because, he came to apologise"

"What did you say?" Cyborg looked at Raven

"Nothing" She replied

"Umm ok" Robin looked at his group "Is he going to be a Titan?"

"I say yes" Starfire smiled

"Me to" Raven nodded

"He has the skill" Cyborg agreed

"Even with Beastboy vote he would still be in" Robin looked up at them "He's in"

The group walked over to Matt, Robin stood in front of the group

"Welcome new Titan" Robin gave him a communicator

"So I'm really a Titan?" Blake looked down at the small device in his hand

"Yes you are now a Teen Titans" Robin smiled

Blake looked at Raven who smiled at him "Thank you"He replied

"Yo man you've got the skills" Cyborg replied

"Even if you're demon family are after me" Raven slightly smiled

"There not going to hurt you again" Blake smiled as he walked over to her and hugged her

"Owe isn't that sweet" Jinx smiled

"What are we going to do about her?" Raven asked Robin

"I have a name" Jinx put her hands on her hips

"Ok then what are we going to do about Jinx" Raven rephrased her sentence

"Depends" Robin replied

"Depend on the what?" Starfire looked up at him

"What Jinx wants to do" Robin looked at Jinx "What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?" Jinx looked back

"Do you want to try and be a Titan, or do you want to go back to the HIVE?" Raven asked

Jinx looked out the window "The HIVE was like my home"

"We will give you time to think" Robin replied

Jinx nodded as the Titans went to do there own thing

Raven walked into her room, she shut the door as she lent on it she sighed as she pushed herself of the door and walked over to her bed. _"Can we really trust her?" _Raven sighed as she looked at her black book _"I hope it rains"_ She picked up her book and her pen and began to write:

You remind me of someone in a dream

You're perfect in everyway

Sweet, smart, sensitive

Better then life itself

The only thing bad with dreams

Is you always wake up

Raven looked down at what she wrote _"He's too good to be true" _Tears began to fall down Raven's pale cheeks, usually Raven would stop herself from crying, but while she had no powers, she let herself go. She hugged her pillow as she cried into it. There was a knock on the door

"What?" Raven yelled out

"Raven, its Jinx" Jinx called out

"Oh. What?" Raven got of her bed and walked towards the door

"Can I talk to you?" She asked

"Me?" Raven sounded shocked

"Yes" Jinx replied

The door opened slowly, as it opened more she saw Jinx standing there

"Are you ok you look upset?" Jinx asked

Raven looked up at her, she slowly walked up to her and hugged her

"Raven" Jinx hugged her to

Raven pulled away "sorry" she said quietly

"For what?" Jinx looked up at her

"E……..everything" She replied

"You shouldn't be the one sorry" Jinx told her

"But I am" Raven grabbed Jinx's arm as they walked into her room

"Raven?" Jinx sat down on her bed

"Yes?" She looked up at Jinx

"Why do I think you feel alone?" Jinx asked

"And how do you know I'm alone?" Raven snapped

"I don't. But somehow I feel like you feel that you are alone" Jinx looked at Raven

Raven stared out the window "I hope it rains" She looked at Jinx

"Why?" Jinx looked puzzled

Raven smiled "I like it when it rains"

"Oh really, I didn't know" Jinx looked down and saw the little black book "What's this?" Jinx pointed to the book

"It's a book" Raven replied

"Can I read it?" Jinx asked

"Maze well" Raven looked back out the window as Jinx reached down for the book. Jinx read the poems Raven had written and looked at Raven still starring out the window

"They are really good" Jinx told her

"Thanks" Raven still didn't pull herself away from the window

"Did you write them about Blake?" Jinx asked

Raven finally looked at her "The last two yes"

"I thought so" Jinx smiled

"I have never been able to feel emotions before" Raven smiled as her eyes began to fill

Jinx walked up to her and hugged her "Its ok to feel"

"No its not. I can't feel and now I can, soon I won't be able to again"

"But you can still feel, just because you can't show doesn't mean you never felt"

"Jinx?" Raven pulled away

"Yes?" She replied

"You're not as stupid as I thought" Raven smiled

"I know that" Jinx laughed

"RAVEN, JINX?" Robin called out

"Come on, Robin's not the one to wait" Raven walked towards her door

"Robin could never wait" Jinx and Raven laughed as they walked into the main room

"Is everything ok?" Robin asked shocked

"Yes" Raven replied

"Umm ok" Cyborg looked at Jinx and Raven

"What?" Raven asked

"Nothing" Robin replied

"Where is Blake?" Raven looked around

"Out on the roof I think" Beastboy replied "We haven't decided if he is a Teen Titan or not yet"

Everyone else went silent

"Blake, is a Titan" Raven told him

"You did it without me?" Beastboy looked up at them

"We couldn't find you" Robin replied

"Oh ok" Beastboy smiled "I understand"

"Friend are you sure?" Starfire asked

"Yes" Beastboy walked off

"Maybe we should have waited for him" Cyborg told them

"But you couldn't find him" Jinx replied

"Maybe Beastboy thinks Blake will replace him" Robin looked at his friends

"I'm going to find Blake" Raven began to walk

"Raven?" Robin called out

"Yes?" She turned around

"Be careful" He replied

"I will" Raven rolled her eyes as she left the room

"Why did you say that? Cyborg looked at Robin

"She is our friend, just don't want to lose her" Robin replied

"I agree with Robin" Starfire put her head onto Robin shoulder

Robin smiled as Starfire put her arms around him

Raven walked up to the roof and saw Blake sitting by himself as she quietly walked over to him

"Hey" She sat down next to him

"Hey" He replied looking at her

"What are you doing?" Raven asked as she put her head on his shoulder

"Just thinking" He replied as he smiled "Raven?"

"Yes?" She sat up

"I love you" He looked into her beautiful purple eyes

"I ……….love you too" She smiled as they both lent in and kissed

BANG, BANG

"What was that?" Raven pulled away

"I don't know" Blake replied

Raven got up and ran to the edge "They're trying to get in why?" Raven looked back at Blake

"I don't know" He replied walking up to the edge

"We have to tell the others" Raven turned to run off

"No" Blake grabbed her arm

"What?" Raven looked up at him

"If they stab you again that means one more time and you're dead" Blake pulled her into him

"What are you telling me this for?" Raven looked up at him

"You have to hind" Blake replied

"No" Raven replied

The others ran out onto the roof

"Can they fly?" Robin shut the door behind him

"No but they can jump" Blake replied

"Look out friends" Starfire squealed

Raven and Blake jumped forward as the demon attempted to reach the building, it clung onto the side of the roof as it began to brake.

"Ran Raven!" Blake yelled as he got up

The roof started to fall, the part Raven was on fell

"AHHH" Raven screamed as she begun to fall

"No!' Blake jumped out to grab her hand

**Will he save her? Will she be stabbed again well if you review you will find out.**

**So please review.**


End file.
